The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone hupehensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ANEM081’.
The new Anemone plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new long-flowering Anemone plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Anemone plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2015 in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands of two unidentified seedling selections of Anemone hupehensis, not patented. The new Anemone plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in September, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands since November, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.